In the past, alimentary remnants were most naturally used for feeding animals.
Later, in view of their progressive contamination by packing residuals and cleaning chemicals, this traditional form of recycling was replaced by landfill practices or destruction by incineration which are far more expensive and which one currently tries to leave aside, because of their too negative environmental and energetic impact.
Moreover, the disturbances historically generated by landfills and the industrial nature of incineration plants have led to placing them far away from the urban centers, which makes the development of waste collecting networks more and more expensive.
Consequences of this situation are a tendency to longer intermediate storage of alimentary waste with fewer collections, at the price of higher sanitary risks. It is also possible, under the increasing economical pressure of the cost of collection, that a likewise increasing fraction of urban alimentary waste finishes in the sewerages through the toilets.
The answers envisaged up to now for containing the sanitary risk created by alimentary waste between collections are refrigeration or partial sterilization with chemicals; i.e. the expensive and temporary slowdown of the uncontrolled biological activity in dustbins, to be able to preserve the waste without too much nuisance between collection rounds.
Thus there is not currently on the market any proximity solution for biologic treatment and energy recovery at the source of putrescible waste of the food professions, which proposes only palliatives for differing the nuisance by rejecting them farther away.